connected
by iheartcsi
Summary: What happens when a new CSI brings more than her abilities and doesn't even know it? r/r please!
1. chapter 1

I don't own CSI or its characters. I do, however, own Ren.  
This takes place about a year after the end of season three. Enjoy, and PLEASE review, good _or_ bad....it is the only way I can get any better!  
  
  
  
I glance at my new apartment filled with boxes and am filled with excitement and anxiety. I still cannot believe that I am about to join the number two crime lab in the country. In one day, I am going to fulfill my dream of becoming a CSI, the dream I've had since my father, also a CSI, died when I was eight. What if they don't like me? At twenty three, I barely look seventeen. Worst of all, I have no experience, only my degrees. I decide to unpack some more, try and get my mind off all the things that could go wrong. Tomorrow night is going to be good, not bad.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, guys, tomorrow night we are getting a new CSI, Grissom said as he walked into the break room. I think that she will be a great asset to our team, so please make her as welcome as you can.  
A new CSI, eh? What level is she, Gris? Nick asked  
CSI level one. She just finished her Master's degree.  
Level one? Man, we're going to have to potty train her and everything? Warrick growled.  
Now, be fair. We _all_ started out as ones. Besides, this one is brilliant. She got a 1600 on her SAT, earned a 4.0 at Yale in her under grad degree, biology, and then also had a 4.0 in her Master's in forensic science from UAB. Just give her a chance, I think she'll be a quick learn. Grissom said. Now, time for assignments.  
  
As Sara and Catherine made their way to a crime scene, Catherine asked What do you think about this new girl, Sara?  
Well, from what Gris has told me, I'd say she's going to be phenomenal. I just hope the guys don't hassle her too much.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I keep telling myself to breathe, that everything is going to be fine. But as Grissom walks me to meet the others, I am not so sure I believe it. Grissom grabs the door knob. Here goes nothing.  
  
Team, meet Ren Kennedy. I hear Grissom say. As I look at the graveyard shift, I feel a bit more at ease, they don't look so bad. The one Grissom introduces as Nick is very cute. Warrick looks like a cool cat kind of guy. Catherine seems motherly, in a hip sort of way. My eyes stop on the one Grissom calls Sara. I want to cry. Her eyes are sunken in a bit, and she is very pale. She has a hat on, which is obviously meant to cover her bald head. In Sara, I see my father a few months before he died. She must have leukemia.  
  
I shake everyone's hand and sit down. I can't get my mind off of Sara. I am not focusing on Grissom as he gives out assignments. Just as I barely hear him say that I'll be working with him and Sara, a young guy with a lab coat walks in.  
Good, I thought I was going to miss meeting the new girl. You must be Ren. I'm Greg, I work in the lab. He said as he yanked some hairs out of my head.  
Ouch! That hurt I hear myself say.  
Oh, sorry, I just needed some DNA, so that I can put you in the data base.  
I said, rubbing my head.  
  
  
Soon, we were at a crime scene. Grissom had gone to talk to one of the police officers and had told Sara and me to stay in the car.  
So, I thought I heard Grissom introduce you as Sara Grissom. Are you related?  
Sort of. He's my husband.  
  
We were silent for a bit. Then Sara said, It is ok to ask, you know.  
I instantly knew what she was talking about. I already know. My dad died of leukemia fifteen years ago. If I can do anything to help, just let me know. With that, Grissom returned and we were off to collect evidence.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at HQ, Nick and Warrick were headed to see Greg about some evidence.  
Man, War, what is that girl? Twelve years old? This is gonna be fun, Nick said sarcastically.  
Yeah, she's young, but she's smarter than your butt, Warrick quipped.  
Nick punched Warrick as they walked into the lab. There, they found a puzzled Greg.  
Don't tell me that the DNA didn't match, Nick whined.  
Oh, no, it matched your guy. But look at this. You know how I have been checking everyone's DNA to see if they match Sara enough for a transplant? Well, the new girl _does_.  
All three men were wearing smiles. Then Greg added, But that's not all. Look at these matches....._half_.  
But that means they are like siblings or something, right? asked Nick.  
Yes, Nick, it does.  
  
TBC


	2. chapter 2

Well, thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming, please! Here's some more, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Greg! I cannot believe you! How could you have tested everyone without my knowing? I _never_ asked you to do that! Sara was more infuriated than Greg had ever seen her.  
Sara, I am _sorry_! I only wanted to help. We all just want to see you get better. But did you hear---  
Yes I heard. And it is _impossible_! I do _NOT_ have any siblings! There was some error, or something.  
Come on, Sara. Of all the DNA samples I've run for you and _now_ you are going to start doubting me? Maybe you're adopted, or maybe she is.  
Resignation was starting to set in. But I can't be adopted. And Ren is ten years younger than me, don't you think I'd have noticed that my mother was pregnant? I just don't understand. She stood silent for a moment, then added, Have you told her?  
No, I haven't. I don't know how.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I walk into the lab with samples in hand. Sara and Greg are staring at me. Sara's nose is bleeding.  
Sara, your nose...it's...bleeding. I say and hand her a tissue. She pinches her nose and leans forward...too far forward. I reach out my hands and barely catch her. Call 911!! I hear myself scream.  
  
  
Standing in this waiting room seems so surreal. Grissom is talking to a nurse. Greg and Nick are in the corner, deep in conversation. Catherine and Warrick decided to stay at HQ until day shift came in. And I am standing here, lost. How could this day have turned so wrong? Even though I have only known Sara for a few hours, I feel enveloped in desperation. I cannot see someone else be taken by this disease.  
  
Grissom walks to me, sorrow engrained on his face. She has made a turn for the worse, he tells me. She is going to have to undergo a bone marrow transplant.  
I can see tears forming in his eyes and feel some forming in mine as well. I want to help. I want to be tested. Maybe I can help. I know it seems ridiculous for me to be crying, but I cannot help it. As I see Greg and Nick walk towards us with somber faces, I don't know if I can take it.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Greg, you have to tell her, man, Nick whispers. Can't you see that she wants to help? She isn't going to be mad. He pushes Greg toward Grissom and the new CSI.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The look on Greg's face puzzles me. It as if he has something to tell me, but he can't.  
Ren....uh..there is a way, you can...umm, help, he stammers. Your DNA matches Sara's enough for a transplant. Actually, your DNA is fifty percent identical. You're her---  
I cut him off. I don't know what to do or say. I just stand there in silence. Finally, I get out a few words. Well, then, it's set. I'll be her donor. But, if you don't mind, I really need a few moments to myself.  
  
  
  
I sit alone in the hospital My head is spinning. How can Sara be my sister? I have no siblings. I don't think I'm adopted. Suddenly, I long for my mother, something I haven't done since a few months after her fatal accident. With both my parents gone, how am I going to find any answers? I look up at the statue of Jesus on the crucifix. Maybe he can give me the answers. Then it hits me, like a voice from the son of God, himself. I'll call my grandma, surely she can tell me what I need to know.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grissom, shocked by the news, walks away without speaking. He needs to go see his wife.  
Sara is awake when Grissom walks in. Hey, hot thang. Why you look so glum?  
Not really in the mood for jokes, he shakes his head. Not now, Sara. This is serious. You need a transplant. I can't bear to lose you.  
I'm a fighter, you know that. I am going to pull through. She wasn't sure if she was right, but she didn't want to let Grissom know that.  
Well, you have a willing donor, so things are looking good.  
Sara was happy and sad at the same time. She didn't want to put Ren through what she knew was coming. So Greg told her, then? Gris, I still can't believe it. I have a sister? This girl I've known for, what, 6 hours is related to me and is going to give me her bone marrow? I.... She let out a sigh and shook her head. I just need some answers.  
  
TBC


	3. chapter 3

Thanks again for reading....and for the few reviews. I know that this installment is quite shorter than the rest, but please bear with me. The last chapter/epilouge should be up sometime soon. so....enjoy!!!!  
  
Well, yes, you do have a sister. It was September of 71, your mother was 16 and your father was 17. They knew that they wouldn't be able to take care of her, so they gave her up.  
  
My grandmother's words keep sounding over and over again in my head. I still can not believe that Sara was my sister. I have to go talk to her, now.  
  
Seeing Sara this way kills me, but I don't show it, I have to be strong for her. I assume that you know.  
I _cannot_ believe my parents couldn't find time in 32 years to tell me that I was adopted. I am so angry!  
I am sorry, Sara. But finding you, well it's a miracle. I have always wanted a sister and now I have one. Now we need to get you better.  
Ren, just because you match me doesn't mean you have to do this, I'll understand. And I've always wanted a little sister, myself.  
Don't start, I say, I _want_ to do this. actually, I _had_ to, but I couldn't say that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Sara went through the devastatingly rigorous chemotherapy to kill her marrow, the team tried to keep things as normal as possible. Ren was, in fact, a _very_ quick learn and was on the verge of being promoted to CSI level two. Cases were solved, but no one really put their heart into them.  
Every spare moment was spent thinking about Sara or spending time with her. In fact, Ren spent almost all her time off being with Sara, getting to know the sister she never knew she had. She and Grissom basically lived at the hospital. They took turns spending the and basically only left for work and showers. Everyone was crossing their fingers, hoping that the transplant would be a success. No one was ready to accept a Sara-less life.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
OK, Ren, just relax. I am going to give you something that will make you sleep for the entire procedure. By the time you wake up, Sara will already be receiving your marrow. Here we go... and with that, I drift off to sleep.  
  
  
Her B/P's dropping! What happened?  
My hand jerked pulling out the instrument....I may have hit her kidney...  
We have to cut her open. _NOW_!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grissom walks somberly into Sara's room. He sees the red substance entering her body, the stuff that is going to make his wife better. Weak, Sara looks up and senses his grief. What's wrong? she shakily says.  
  
He doesn't know how to tell her. Upsetting her doesn't seem wise, but he knows that he has to tell her. Well, the harvest was botched. Ren, well...she is in surgery right now. She might not make it....  
  
TBC


	4. epilouge

Ok, again...this is short, but coupled with the last chapter, all should be well ;) This is where the story ends. Hope it fulfills all of your expectations! I'd still love reviews, so let me know what you think!!! enjoy!  
  
_Seven years later........_  
  
  
Aunt Ren, what is this scar on your back?   
I was sitting by the pool with my niece, Sara, Grissom, and my husband. I started to answer the question, when Sara answered it for me.  
That when your aunt risked her life to save mine. She said with tears in her eyes.  
So you're a hero? COOL!  
I guess I am, Kennedy. But your mom was definitely worth it.  
With that, the adorable four year old grabbed my husband and my brother-in-law and drug them to the pool.  
  
Smart kid, my daughter. You are a hero, sweetie, Sara said  
Well, I don't consider it an act of heroism, just wanting to save my sister. And I'd do it again in a second. I mean that. All the pain and complications all seemed to disappear when I realized that Sara was going to be ok.  
  
She grabs my hand and just sit here for a while, just watching Kennedy and our husbands play in the pool. We are savoring our connection, trying to make up for time we didn't get to spend together growing up. I rub my swollen belly and smile. Kennedy and my daughter will grow up like sisters, they'll get to have the childhood we didn't have. I still can't believe that we've made it here, Sara in full remission, me having a child. Our strength pulled us through. That, and knowing that we would always be connected.  
  
Just think, not too long from now, my little girl will be out there, too. I say.  
So, have you two decided on a name yet? Or is she to grow up without a name?? Sara asks playfully.  
Well, Sara Grace, I figured I'd return the favor and name her after you. But we'll call her Gracie. There isn't enough room for two Sara's in sin city! Ever since Sara and Grissom had named their child Kennedy, my last name, I'd planned on naming my first daughter after my beautiful sister. Connor, my husband, had no complaints. He knows how much my sister means to me.  
  
We both laugh and join our family in the pool, realizing our lives couldn't get any better.  
  
-the end.


End file.
